a diferent life
by link the hitman
Summary: what if mutsumi decided not to let keitaro go insted of leting naru have him my first fan fic keixmut keitaroxmutsumi keimut keitaro/mutsumi kei/mut kei x mut ketaro x mutsumi flames are welcome becuse they help me write better
1. Chapter 1

An. This is my fic I alredy kno the paring it is keimut so yeah on with the story.

Ch 1 the plan

A different life

Mutsumi was sitting in her room thinking about when she met keitaro again she had not seen him in fifteen years. She also thought about naru she saw her as well but she noticed that the was no memory about her childhood promise to mutsumi about the she get my kei-kun . the thing I've been thinking about should I try to get ketaro or should I let naru have him I thought to myself for several days then I had made up my mind I going after the one I love but to think of a plan I need to go in town .

In town

I was in town to get supplies and say goodbye to everyone but fate was on my side today there in the café was keitaro there by himself I had at lest thought that naru would accompany him here but no .

Café

He looked lonely so I went over to him . I sat down and said hi

. we talked for hours until I asked him if he would like to see a movie.

An. That was the first chapter read and review and flames are welcome


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own love hina

Ch 2.

At the movies mutsumi pov

Here we are at the movies and keitaro and are going to see a drama .

Once the movie was over we went to the park

Normal pov

Keitaro: That was fun wasn't it mutsumi

Mutsumi: yeah

Seeing the bench mutsumi suggested that we sit down

Keitaro: yeah I think we should {the next thing I kno I 'm flying through the air by none other than naru

Naru: PERVERT!!!!!!

Mutsumi: { I think I should see if naru remembers our little promise who gets to keep kei-kun

Mutsumi : are you jealous ?

Naru: why would I be jealous of this pervert

Mutsumi pov

I just thought that you where jealous of me and him going on a date

I said

Naru: IM NOT JEALOUS (a.n. yeah right)

Well I like him so could you stop being so mean to him for something he didn't I said .

Well do you like him or not

a.n. I kno that was a sad excuse for a cliffhanger


	3. Chapter 3

a.n ah chapter 3, wow 3 chapters in one day ,I need a beta reader so yeah

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naru pov

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I was thinking about what mitsumi said there

[flash back]

Naru do you love keitaro or not because if you don't I will

How can I love a pervert like him .

[end flashback]

Then she asked me why I was here

(uh-oh this story actually has a plot wow)

[flashback again]

I was sitting on the train when I bumped in to keitaro even I didn't no I was him until last 2 knight ago when we got are glasses back . then I kicked him out so that is when I last saw him

[end flashback]

_I don't kno why I kicked him out but I didn't want him near me so when he asked if he could come back with me I naru punched him in to back to oblivion_

_Then mitsumi said he could stay at her house for a day or two _

[at mutsumi's house keitaro pov ]

_She is such a nice girl I wonder if she likes me or not_?

So keitaro I hear you're the manager of a female dorm at hinata.

Mutsimi said

Yeah I am but were did you hear that mutsumi?

From naru .she replied

Hey can ask you a favor keitaro.

Yea.

Can I go back with you to hinatasou

I don't see why not

Sorry for a short chapter again


	4. Chapter 4

a.n. I have figured out the problem of why my shores are so short this chapter is not read and review flames welcome they help me write better

Beta reader needed

Story start

Then the question started to sink in to keitaro .

Why would you like to go to hinatasou with me mutsumi ?

To be with you.

_Why would she say that? Dose she like me?_

Well mutsumi how did you like your day ,quickly trying to change the subject.

It was fun but its getting late so we should go to bed ,said mutsumi

Yeah you're probably right _I wonder what everybody is doing at the inn_

[ A few hours ago at hinatasou]

Where is keitaro if you're here ,motoko asked.

He is still at Okinawa he doesn't even know I'm here ,replied naru.

Then why did you leave ,asked kitsune

I guess I felt a little out of place when I found him he was on a date .

What are you saying naru .

Nothing kitsune .

[By this time the rest of the gang left]

Are you sure with a kitsune like grin.

He should be back in a day or two quickly changing the subject

Hey could you leave I'm about to start studding

Sure said a confused kitsune

After kitsune left naru went to sleep but one word escaped hey mouth keitaro.

Okinawa the next day

Keitaro was woken up by mutsumi when she role dove he noticed it was day so he turned to wake up mutsumi but then decided agents it when he say here face.

_She so beautiful he thought to himself _

Good morning keitaro.

Ahhhhh o mutsumi I thought you were asleep .

I was I just woke up.

Hey mutsumi would you like to go tour the city with me.

I would love to kei.

Great when should we leave

How bout in a few minutes keitaro.

Few minutes later

Hey mutsumi follow me for a sec .

Sure .

After a while we wound up next to a print club booth

Hey you collect print club stickers so do I ,mutsumi said

Then why don't we share our collection with each other ,mutsumi suggested ?

But first why don't we take one together .

That sounds splendid mutsumi said wile in her thoughts she was thinking this _o kei-kun when will I get to tell you about the promise we made 15 years ago _

**AN that was chapter 4 I know it is still pretty short but it is a lot longer tan ch 1 RR til next time witch is the last chapter in Okinawa and other things I can't mention**


End file.
